When Trouble Bites Back
by Scarpaw
Summary: It's Spring Term at Duel Academy, and everything seems calm. There's been no word of Kevin, and Jaden and Zoey's relationship is just kicking off. However, nothing prepares them for what comes next... Sequel to A Match Made In Trouble!


Sorry for taking so long, and sorry if the first chapter is dumb. I honestly had no clue how to start this, even though I know what I want to do with this. So, read the chapter and the authoress will chatter more at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (or **_**The Mist**_**, which is referenced)**

**Prologue**

"That had to be the dumbest movie on the plane of the Earth," Zoey sighed, throwing herself backwards onto the couch of the Slifer Dorm common room. It's been about two months since the shopping fiasco, and the crew was back at Duel Academy- well, the crew that had actually _come_ from Duel Academy that is.

Currently, it's Friday night- movie night. The one night a week where Jaden and Zoey actually had time alone to just… hang out. So, they normally spent it watching random movies. Occasionally one of Jaden and/or Zoey's friends came and bugged them or watched the movie with them, but more often than not they were alone.

"It wasn't _so_ bad," Jaden tried to reason with his girlfriend, not wincing a bit as she snorted.

"Not so bad?" Zoey snorted. "Please, I thought _The Mist_ was supposed to be _scary_! With one of the 'most shocking of movie endings of the year'! Please, if that ending was supposed to be shocking then it was- shockingly stupid!" Jaden sighed before snickering lightly at Zoey's words- she did bring up a good point- the movie was kind of dumb. But, then again, he couldn't say anything- the movie had had been his choice, suggesting it because they both had thought it looked good. And, of course, they had been proved dismally wrong.

"You're probably right," Jaden sighed, keeping his eyes away from Zoey, not really wanting to see her reaction. Zoey yawned and stood up from the couch.

"I'm heading to bed," She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Zoey leaned over and pecked Jaden on the cheek before skipping out of the common room and up to her own dorm room. Stifling a yawn of his own, Jaden stood up and went to leave the common room, a flyer catching his eye, inwardly groaning at the sight of it.

It was a flyer for _Prom._ Knowing his luck, Zoey would probably want him to take her. Stifling another yawn, Jaden left the Slifer common room, flicking the lights shut.

Well, if Zoey was going to bother him about taking her to prom, he might as well deal with it after a good night's sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Surprisingly, Zoey brought up nothing about Prom. The whole next week, Jaden prepared himself for the impending question, and was shocked when Zoey didn't say a word about it. Finally, Jaden couldn't take any more of it and decided to talk to Zoey about it.

"Zoey, can I talk to you?" Jaden asked his girlfriend as they made their way back to the Slifer dorms Friday after class. The rest of the group, thinking wisely, all decided to go on ahead, not wanting to get involved with what had the possibility of turning into a 'lovers' quarrel'.

"Sure," Zoey answered easily, stopping in the middle of the path, leaving the couple alone. "What do you want to talk about?" Though Zoey had no idea what was going to be talked about, she was slightly afraid- what did Jaden want to talk about? Was he going to break up with her?

"I've been wondering," Jaden told her, not knowing what the right way to place the oncoming question was. "How come you haven't asked about Prom?"

Zoey released the breath she had been holding and started laughing. Apparently, that hadn't been what she had been expecting, nor the reaction Jaden had thought his girlfriend would have.

"What?" Jaden asked, oblivious to why his girlfriend was laughing. Zoey sighed and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Jaden," She answered. "I was waiting for you to bring up the topic. I wanted to wait until I knew if you wanted to go. I don't want to go to Prom if I know my boyfriend isn't going to be happy." Jaden blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Zoey had just said, before realizing the sole conclusion-

The decision of going to prom was up to him. Ultimately, it was up to him whether or not the couple would go to Prom. The concept was a bit odd to him- he had always thought that if the girlfriend wanted to go to Prom, the couple was going despite what the boyfriend wanted. But Zoey had just told him that she was happy with whatever he decided.

Jaden thought for a moment before pulling Zoey's hand off of his shoulder and holding it with both of his.

"Zoey," He asked his girlfriend, looking her in the eye, feeling like he was going to regret what he was about to ask.

"Yeah Jaden?" Zoey asked, looking like she was unsure of what he was about to do. Jaden bit his lip before caving and deciding to commit himself to a night of what he would only call later as pure torture.

"Zoey, will you go to Prom with me?"

Zoey's squeal of laughter and her flinging herself around Jaden's neck moments later could only be taken as what Jaden assumed to be a 'yes'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes. Prom. Cliche, probably, but Prom. Where everything that can go wrong does. XP

This story is going to be a musical like the last one, and I'm going to want song ideas again- especially for Atticus if you want him singing. To give you an idea of songs going to be featured there will be:

**Rent**

**Hannah Montana**

**Camp Rock**

**High School Musical 1/2/(3?)**

That's all I have so far, but I can also tell you that this story will also feature *blushes* two songs written by the authoress. Yes, that's right.

I'm not going to tell you the names, but I hope you guys will like them.

And, also, I want to know- My idea for this can go two ways, normal Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic or a cross over with NCIS. Please tell me what you'd prefer and if you choose NCIS tell me if I should move it to the cross over section or not.

Until next time, read and review!

Ja ne!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~

~~P.S.- I honestly did watch **_The Mist_** and thought it genuinely sucked. Sorry for those who watched it and liked it.


End file.
